


Getting Closer

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Time to get some answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #459: Rich.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Getting Closer

~

Harry caught the man’s wand. 

The man tried to run.

“ _Stupefy_!” cried Harry, and down he went. 

Exhaling, Harry hurried over to Malfoy. “ _Finite Incantatem_! Malfoy? You all right? Sorry I messed up—” 

Malfoy stood, and as Harry watched, his features regained their regular shape. “I’m fine,” he said. He inspected himself. “Salazar. Another minute and _I’d_ have given us away.” 

Somehow, Narcissa’s robes emphasized Malfoy’s shoulders and gave his hair rich highlights. Harry swallowed hard. 

“All right there, Potter?” 

“Yes.” Harry turned towards the shopkeeper. “We should question this one.” 

“Agreed.” Smirking, Malfoy drew his wand. “Shall I start?” 

~

“I’m not saying nothing.” The man stared mulishly ahead. 

“Standard interrogation may not work.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “We could try something…unorthodox.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Like?” 

Malfoy smirked. “There’re Death Eater techniques we could adapt.” 

The man paled. 

Harry kept his face expressionless. “We’d have to Obliviate him after.” 

Malfoy nodded. “True.” 

“You can’t!” cried the man. “That’s illegal!” 

“Illegal?” Malfoy snorted. “That’s rich coming from an artefacts smuggler.” 

“But…” The man licked his lips. “I’ll tell you what I know, but you have to protect me.” 

Malfoy sneered. “Tell us and we’ll see if it’s worth it.” 

~


End file.
